irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PrimusGod
Access Granted Welcome to Irken Empire Wiki, PrimusGod! Thanks for your edit to the Invader Bruce page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderPD (Talk) 15:08, November 5, 2011 You know if you want go on chatThat was the CHIZER 16:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This proves Meen is a guythumb|px|right You know your not aloud to touch other irkens beside yours unless it's to correct grammarThat was the CHIZER 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP !STOP!STOP! When I get depressed I cut my Wrists in every direction Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo 18:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP JUST FRICKEN' STOP OK I'M GOIN' TO REPORT YOU TO THE CYBER POLICE IF YOU DON'T STOP!!!!!! WHATEVER 18:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) get on chat i need to have a word with you now!OR I'M TELLIN' MEEN <> <> Uh, don't lie to YOURSELF Uh, dude. Your FLIPPIN' user page has the term " Grammar Nazi", and although I know what you mean, it's disrespectful anyway. So WHAT!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 04:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That was the CHIZER 09:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Uh What I did to Dell was completely on accident, and I wasn't sure what I was doing.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 09:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tanks Thank you for understanding because I'm an idiot.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 09:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WHATEVER 17:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Me ,DesertedStoneMaiden and, PD think your to adorable!!!!! WHATEVER 18:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat Buddie!!! WHATEVER 18:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MY CHAT ISN'T WORKING BECAUSE GABY BANNED ME FOR NO FRICKEN' REASON! You're pretty... You are so PRETTY! I wish I was as pretty as YOU!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 20:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, your sooo pretty. Those eyes, oohh, they're sooo beautiful.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, here's my face. Left: Dell-Taco, Right: MeI'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dell is not Drunk Love Dell Me and Dell were taking random pics with my web cam.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 21:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Can u draw zara with her SIR unit MIR in your blog post PLZZZZ POST THIS NOW OR I WILL CHAT Usailor black rock shooter 00:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Okay, normally I would make you have to fufill a set of requirements in order to get this posittion, but you have already demonstrated to me an admirable knowledge of the rules, and, I might add, a lot of maturity. I will promote you as soon as I can get on my main computer (this is a mobile one that I am currently using, I believe the humans call them iPods.) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 21:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. About InvaderPD, don't worry. Her adminship was... Shall we say... An experiment. Whether the results are good or bad yet, I don't know. Hey Primus, do you think my English teacher,Ms.Jensen, will like this for the story the Tell-Tale Heart?I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 02:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Her type of hair is straight and short.sailor black rock shooter 11:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll check I'm going to check with her. But I did it in the black and red theme(excluding the eye) for a dramatic effect.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 15:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Drawing :) Oh thank you thank you so much! I love it! InvaderLiAnn 11:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ms. Bitters! My name is Kae. I'm a student of yours, I believe I sit...two behind Zim. I've had a question nagging my mind...why do you never give us homework? InvaderKae 00:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) SHE DID CLAIM IT ON CHAT.And your Daddy 2 and your married to Mommy (Meen) and Im Daddy who is married to Mommy 2 Szar. Ask Grim or DesertedStoneMaiden That was the CHIZER 00:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It had copy right and the law says that you can't use it without permission.That was the CHIZER 00:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=invader+dita#/d26dcrx Now PG stop getting into other people's stuff you have no right just because your a teacher doesn't mean you should treat everybody like your students.I feel sorry for them.That was the CHIZER 00:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Yes yes, I will remove it.I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You think you SCARE me?At least i'm not working for a Filthy Human,who you think is a Control Brain.HA!You pity me.That was the CHIZER 00:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't leaving because of that DSM just lied and i have to go before i get in troubleThat was the CHIZER 00:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I DID NOT LIE! I DID NOT LIE! Well, I only said one reason, BUT STILL! SHE FORGOT THE OTHER REASON!I'm the original Emosaur so RAWR and stuff..... 00:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC)